The present invention is directed generally to tape measures, and more particularly to a means, such as a mounting clip for supporting the tape measure from a structure.
Modern tape measures (or “tape rules”) typically include a coiled tape that is spring-biased towards a retracted position. A housing generally surrounds and protects the tape and a retraction spring and includes an opening through which a distal end of the tape extends. During use, the distal end of the tape is pulled away from the housing; when released, the spring pulls the tape back into the housing so that the tape returns to the retracted position.
Typically, such tape measures include some form of mounting clip (e.g., a belt clip) for attaching the tape measure to a belt, the top of a thin wall, or the like. Typically, such belt clips take the form of a single piece of spring-like material formed into a modified “R” shape. Examples of such structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,334. These conventional belt clips are attached to the tape measure's housing by a screw, although other means are known in the art. While such belt clips are convenient from a manufacturing perspective, they are not ideal for all circumstances. For example, it is sometimes cumbersome to “open” such clips without sliding the relevant surface to be mounted to into the clip. That is, the operations of opening and clipping are essentially collapsed into a single step. While convenient for some situations, users sometimes desire to open the clip before sliding the relevant supporting material into the clip, and then close the clip after the supporting material is in place. As such, there remains a need for alternative mounting clips designs.